10 Drabbles
by ahintofwhimsy
Summary: 10 songs and ten Arthur and Ariadne drabbles based off of them.


**A/N: Okie Pokie, let's see. I thought this idea was pretty neat, and an excellent writing exercise. It took so much strength not to skip some songs and force imagination onto the page. I found that I had to think a lot less about what I was writing and actually write. I didn't do a very good job, that's why some of my drabbles are so lacking in length, but I think I did okay. Anyways, it was fun and hard.**

**I recently started writing another Inception fic that I plan on having a few chapters, it's been a good long while since I've written something other than a one-shot. Whoo, stress...**

**Well, please R&R, I'd love to know ya'lls thoughts on my writing and execution of plot in so few words...this was my first time writing a drabble.**

**Thanks buches, my Lovelies!**

**Jaimie**

* * *

><p><em>1. Giving It Away - Mae<em>

"Arthur, why are we here?"

"I needed to see," he stairs around blankly at the rubble.

"You stole my notebooks?"

"I found the pictures, Ariadne."

"Let's go, please."

"No, you need help."

"I'm not like that anymore."

"I know, but you need to face it," he pulls her closer to him and tentatively lifts the back of her shirt to reveal the burn scars.

"She didn't mean to."

"Bi-Polar, hey, or was it Borderline Personality Disorder?"

"I loved her for it, she was my mother."

"She burned your house down."

"Without her I'm nothing, she created me, I'll never let her go," she whispers. He stops looking around at the black ruins of her house and holds her instead.

_2. The Only Living Boy In New York - Simon & Garfunkle_

Arthur aimlessly wondered around the city, amazed at all of the hustle and bustle even at this hour, 3 AM was an odd time for people to be out and about, but he didn't care. He was the one asking the tambourine man to play him a song, there was nowhere he was going to.

He had just asked the woman he loved to marry him and even now, six hours later, all he could do was walk around with the widest grin plastered to his face.

_3. Eleanor Put Your Boots Back On - Franz Ferdinand_

People told her that her existence was unique. She was the only one of her family that had survived the house fire, the fact that her own mother started it didn't help her feel any better, but she didn't let that define her anymore.

She had leapt. Onto what, she didn't know, but she had hope, hope that he would be there when she landed. She found that she wasn't disappointed.

_4. The Predatory Wasp… - Sufjan Stevens_

All of them were outside, Eames, Cobb, James, Phillipa, and Arthur. They were enjoying a picnic to celebrate Phillipa's birthday.

"They sure do grow up fast," she says to Arthur, he nods in reply. "Phillipa looks just like her, save the dark hair."

"If Mal were still alive I'd tease Phillipa about it," Eames mutters behind them.

"We all would," Cobb adds, to their surprise, "but we won't will we," Cobb grins to them and them walks to his children who are hugging their grandparents.

"I guess she needs to remember her, and what better way than by laughing about it," Eames says thoughtfully. They all grin at each other and go to tease her.

_5. Terminal - Foster_

Ariadne inched to the podium, glancing around at the people dressed in black.

"I didn't know Dom," she flinches at using his first name, "half as long as most of you, but I loved him as much as his best of friends. He was my mentor, my friend, my brother, and sometimes my father, he was my family," she glances around and her eyes land on him. She hasn't seen him in several months, but he looks the same: slicked back hair, three piece suit, same ole Arthur.

She finds she can't talk anymore for the tears and she's surprised when he gently pulls her off of the stage and begins to console her.

"It's okay," Athur murmurs in her ear, but she shakes her head 'no'.

"He appointed my their guardian," she mutters into his shoulder.

"We'll do it together," he says and wipes away her tears.

_6. One of These Days - Feltbeats_

"I've never been to Wyoming," she says, amazed that this peaceful, quiet place is where he comes from.

"Well, it isn't much, but I love it."

"Of course you do, it's your home."

"Yup," he says and she suppresses a giggle, he grins at her.

"What was it like, growing up here?"

"It taught me to fly," he replies seriously, and as she looks at the expansive western sky, she understands why.

_7. Dear Jamie…Sincerely Me - Hellogoodbye_

He hadn't seen her in ages, at least that's how it felt. It had really only been three weeks, but he needed to communicate with her since the end of the Fischer job, so he started a letter that first night.

"Dear Ariadne…"

It seemed that was as far as he would get for days, and then he found three words.

"I miss you…" - he wrote them down.

He carried the letter with him everywhere he went, still it only had one line, but as he sat in a corner café he found the next phrase.

"I love you," - he wrote it down.

The body of his letter didn't get much larger. He felt that the eight worded letter conveyed the hard, meticulous work he did writing it. He felt it easily represented three weeks worth of words, but it needed a bit more. He spent the next week concocting the 'bit more' it needed, and smiled when he got it.

"Sincerely, Me," - he wrote it down.

He traveled to Paris earlier than he should have and knocked on her door. She opened it with a surprised look, but he just handed her the letter. He let her read it and then he kissed her.

It was a perfect letter.

_8. On The Way - Yiruma_

She loved hearing him play. She had always expected him to be into jazz, but she was pleasantly surprised when New-Age Classical rolled from his piano. She was even more surprised when she discovered he had a voice like Damien Rice.

She was always glad that he played piano and not guitar. She played guitar and, knowing Arthur, if he had played guitar he would've played better than her, and she couldn't have that.

She loved hearing him play. She would sit idly, eyes closed and humming with the music, she'd let the comforting noise envelope her, and - often - lull her to sleep.

_9. You and Me - The Cranberries_

"Wanna go for drinks tonight," Eames asked the air and everyone said yes, except for Ariadne. She gave a non-committal shrug, knowing that she wouldn't go.

Tonight she would be designing, she could feel it. When they all left she hooked herself up to the PASIV and began building impossible worlds.

"It sure is beautiful," Arthur said behind her, she gasped in surprise.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Not for that."

"What for then?"

"For showing it to me."

_10. Back In Your Head - Tegan and Sara_

They had been fighting and he was sleeping on the couch. He really hadn't meant to be so over-bearing, but at her declaration that his perfection was stifling her he agreed to back off a bit…it was hard.

He just loved her so much that he wanted to be near her every second, it wasn't his fault.

He's so surprised when he feels another wait on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," she whispers, "I'm just so stressed right now."

"Hey, I understand, Cobb can be stressful sometimes," he says and pulls her down to him.

"I love you," she says into his chest.

"I love you too."

They slept on the couch that night.


End file.
